


Find that one you love and let them burn you

by grlnrdpnbby



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I wrote this instead of writing a spanish essay, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Waxes Poetic About Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, might add more to it might not, this is purely brain vomit, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnrdpnbby/pseuds/grlnrdpnbby
Summary: short joe x nicky drabble
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Find that one you love and let them burn you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Atticus' poem:
> 
> 'Find that one you love and let them burn you,  
> let them burn you like the sun,  
> let your love and hate fuel your fire-  
> and the more vulnerable you become,  
> the hotter you will burn,  
> until you are nothing but molten ash-  
> and when that fire cools,  
> your love will be a hard cold steel,  
> and nothing will break you-
> 
> for together you have seen the sun.'
> 
> This is very much a work in progress but I love to post things before they're ready! Enjoy <3

His hands glided delicately over the soft expanse of skin at his disposal. His lover’s body dappled by the early sun gleaming though the soft clouds, through the willow tree, through the smudges on the window, and through the sheers they bought last autumn, hanging by its last threads and the cheap rings they found in a car boot sale.

A soft sigh escaped Nicolo’s chest, “Sabah alkhyr, il mio raggio di sole” Joe sung at up him, switching effortlessly between dialects as he gazed up at his husband. 

Nicky’s face scrunched in the wake of the sun and he moved his arm up and behind his head, so he could look down at Joe without straining.

“Buongiorno, Yusuf.” He smiled lazily as he stretched under his husband’s nimble fingers. Straining all parts of his body, as if in an effort to rid himself of every inch of discomfort that plagued him.

“Nicolo, ya amar, today you’re shining brighter than the sun could ever hope to.”  
A small puff escaped Nicky’s lips as he regarded his husband.

“You flirt, it is simply the sun shining on me, no?” He was almost teasing; fully aware he was about to be bombarded with affection and spluttering resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> I did use google translate so please lmk if these are inaccurate!
> 
> Sabah alkhyr - good morning (arabic)  
> il mio raggio di sole - my sunshine/ray of sun (italian)
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism all mean the world to me <3


End file.
